Inside Him - Naruhina - Au
by solsofiaanahi
Summary: Hinata es una chica que le cuesta hablar con otras personas, nunca se ha metido en problemas y sueña en poder ser libre. Sin embargo, Naruto es lo contrario. Habla hasta por los codos, los problemas son partes de él y es un alma libre. Hinata logra ver muy dentro de él, encontrando a Naruto como una magnífica persona. Aunque hay algo más perturbante dentro de él.
1. 1- Generoso y amable

Cuando ella cierra los ojos, piensa en el. Cuando sonríe, piensa en el. Pero cuando llora, no es por él. Es por ella.

Ella nunca había experimentado la aventura de poder vivir una vida llena de sensaciones, siempre con lo mismo y con el miedo de poder ser libre. Le dolía el estomago al pensar lo que podría haber hecho con solo abrir su boca, o haber hecho algún acto. Siempre arrepintiéndose por sus acciones, por esconderse, en lo más profundo de su ser. Protegiéndose del daño, protegiéndose del mayor sufrimiento. Protegiéndose del mundo. Sintiéndose sola.

-Es ella.

-¿La que no habla?

Desvió los ojos, escuchando una risita.

-Sí, es muy rara. No la mires.

Cerró los ojos, apretando con fuerza su falda, sintiendo a su corazón alborotándose.

" _Estará bien, es lo de siempre"_

-Me pregunto cómo será su voz –murmuro por otro lado.

-Oí que suele encontrarse con chicos fuera del colegio.

-Creo que la otra vez la vi besándose con el novio de Nao.

-¿Qué esperabas? Se hace la callada, pero es una zorra.

" _Mentira"_

-He oído que su padre gana millones, y no quiere juntarse con la clase baja como nosotros.

-¡Es una estirada!

" _Cállense"_

-Hey, tú, ¿Por qué no reaccionas? –una mano se coloca sobre su hombro- Contesta.

-¿A caso te crees superior?

Esquivó sus miradas, apretó los labios.

-¡Habla! –Gritó, tan cerca de su oído que su cabeza parecía explotar- ¡Habla!

" _Cierren sus bocas"_

Y al unisonó la clase comenzó a repetir lo mismo, "Habla", su garganta ya formaba un nudo, cada vez apretaba más fuerte la tela de su falda, sus piernas no reaccionaban, sus labios temblaban ¿Podía gritar? ¿Podía sacar lo que tenía muy dentro de ella? Las palabras chocaban cada vez mas fuerte contra su ser, ella podría haber sido un guerrero que flechas recibían su cuerpo, se le había caído su escudo y el dolor era cada vez más insoportable ¿Soportaría más? No, todo aquello que decían eran mentiras, puras mentiras. Nunca había besado a un chico, al único chico que habla es un primo, nunca había ido a otro lado después del colegio, de allí directo a casa. Todo era mentira, todo. Sus manos soltaron la falda, arrugada, y sus ojos tenían lágrimas por la rabia acumulada. Sus piernas no parecían responder, al igual que sus labios. Soltó aire, debía sacarlo, debía de ser menos tímida, sacar sus opiniones, sus preocupaciones y lo que realmente le molesta.

" _Vamos, hazlo"_

-Y-yo…

La puerta se abrió de sorpresa, un señor calvo de ojos oscuros ingreso a la clase, con la mirada puesta frente a todas. Cada una retomo su lugar, en silencio. Las voces se habían ido, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas, su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte.

 _"¿Por qué no lo hice? ¿Por qué no accione al instante?"_

Se encogió los hombros, abrazándose a sí misma.

 _"Soy una cobarde."_

La clase de matemática había comenzado, pero se le era imposible poder prestar atención, de nuevo miradas hacia su persona. Quería escapar, siempre metida en esta clase de situaciones, quería paz, quería un lugar libre para soñar, quería un lugar donde podría ser feliz. Nuevamente, risas, y comentarios. Sin embargo, cuando la campana sonaba la libertad podía ser la escapatoria.

Cuando era una niña siempre se cuestionaba porque se le era difícil poder hablar con otras personas, nunca había tenido este tipo de problema, era una niña risueña, no tenía problema en hablar. Se lo cuestionaba y al instante los sombríos recuerdos atacaban a su interior, el miedo, los roces, y sus palabras que fueron tirados al mar, sin destino alguno.

Todas las noches intentaba no recordar lo que había sucedido hace años, aún tenía rastros. Aún tenía alucinaciones sobre el tema. Cada vez que eso venía a su cabeza se sentía vulnerable y con terror.

Sin embargo, es algo que pasó y todo debe de seguir.

O al menos eso pensaba ella.

Hinata podía disfrutar del cálido Sol de la tarde, pero debía de apresurarse si quería llegar a casa y poder ver el mañanero capítulo de cocina que había guardado y tanto esperado. Quería saber realizar aquella receta para el cumpleaños de su hermana menor, este mes no obtuvo el dinero suficiente para ahorrar y poder comprarle un regalo decente, así que no le quedaba otra opción de hacer su postre favorito.

Las personas venían caminando con los hombros pesados, las caras largas y soltando bostezos. El día laboral también había acabado, Hinata podía ver los padres cansados llevando a sus hijos encima de sus hombros, también algunos ancianos cerrando sus tiendas y por otro lado al Sol que lentamente iba entrando para dar espacio a la noche.

Sintió un leve toque de un dedo en su hombro izquierdo, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos azules y el rostro totalmente sudado.

-¡Perdona! Pero ¿Me podrías explicar cómo llego a Shibuya?

Hinata se quedó plasmada ¿A ella se dirigía? ¿Shibuya? ¿Cómo diablos se llega allí? Algo en que era pésima a parte de poder hablar con extraños era las direcciones.

-E-eh... -logró soltar a penas- Yo...

Pero el chico parecía apresurado, Hinata pensó que quizás tenga algo importante que hacer y ella estaba tardando en responder una simple pregunta. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, sin embargo el chico no la prestó atención, las piernas de él y Hinata iban moviéndose, Hinata no supo cómo pero el chico ya había agarrado su mano y lejos habían corrido de dónde estaban.

-Ahora necesito que me expliques como llegar, estoy muy apresurado pero te aseguro que nada te pasará. Una vez que los perdamos estarás a salvo.

¿A salvo? ¿A qué se refiere?

-¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Pare en nombre de la ley!

Hinata dio un grito de susto al ver que la policía iban detrás de ellos ¿Qué diablos sucedía? ¿Por qué perseguían a este chico? Y lo más importante ¡¿Porqué ella seguía corriendo con él?!

Hinata no podía seguir adelante, su respiración se escuchaba entrecortada y su corazón latía con más fuerza que nunca. El chico no parecía parar y poco a poco su visión se volvía borrosa. Necesitaba un respiro, pero la policía pisaba sus pasos. El chico rubio de ojos azules soltó una arrogante sonrisa y en un cerrar de ojos se encontraban en otro callejón, esquivando a la policía.

El chico soltó una risa como victoria, sin embargo, Hinata cayó al piso, exhausta. A penas podía recuperar el aliento y aquel chico se dedicaba a reír. Hinata observó al chico de pies a cabeza, notando el gran abrigo naranja que llevaba puesto, con un gran bulto donde estaría su estómago, aparentándose peso de más. Tenía unas tres líneas por el rostro, como unas cicatrices.

-¡Lo siento por esto! ¡Pero no temas! No creas que soy un asalta carteras o un acosador. Al contrario, lo que hago va para una buena causa -El chico le regaló a Hinata una gran sonrisa, reconfortando un poco a Hinata-. Oh, que tonto soy.

El chico bajó la cremallera del abrigo, dejando caer varias bolsas de snacks. Hinata al verlo pensó que el chico pasaba hambre y robaba para poder alimentarse, aunque el chico parecía de una buena familia, lo dedujo, al ver la marca de sus zapatillas.

-Estos snacks se podrían dañar sólo estando en mi abrigo -Pasó una mano detrás de su nuca, sonriendo-. Estos refrigerios son muy importantes.

El chico miró a Hinata.

-Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hinata no podía hablar, estaba aún en shock por el suceso. A pesar de que recuperó el aliento necesario no podía decir algo, y a pesar de que el chico no parecía alguien malo ella no quería hablar.

-¡Oh, claro! No dirás nada si yo no digo también mi nombre. Bien ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Un gusto!

El chico nuevamente sonriente miraba a Hinata pero Hinata no respondía, Naruto se mostró un poco molesto ante eso.

-Vaya, ya te expliqué que no soy un ladrón ni nada ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No sabes hablar?

 _"Yo..."_

-Está bien, comprendo, esto es algo muy raro. -bufó, con desagrado- Pero es algo muy mal educado de tu parte no responderme ¡Estoy siendo amable contigo!

De pronto Hinata recordó que debía volver a su casa, era bastante tarde y su madre lo más probable es que esté preocupada, a estas instancias ella ya estaba llegando y la excusa de que un tren retrasó no era válida. Vivía cerca del colegio donde iba. También del programa, debía de apresurarse sino su primo Neji borraría la grabación y debería de recurrir a otro regalo de emergencia. La policía también iba detrás de ella por culpa del chico, y no sabía cómo escapar, cuando lo más probable es que sea buscada por los policías luego de no tener algún contacto con el chico.

 _"Naruto..."_

Sería capturada por la policía a pesar de no tener algo vinculado con Naruto.

Hinata infló sus mejillas, que se pusieron rojas al cabo de segundos, apretó los puños y la boca abrió.

-¡¿C-crees que actuaré bien luego de lo que pasó?! ¿Crees que esto que se debería de tomar a la ligera? ¡Te p-perseguía la policía! No estoy como para ser tu amiga o secuaz.

Naruto quedó algo sorprendido al ver como Hinata reaccionaba, tragó un poco de saliva y sonrió nervioso. Hinata por su parte se sintió un poco avergonzada, había hablado, sin ningún titubeo, algo que la dejaba también sorprendida.

-T-tranquila, no irás a la cárcel.

-¿Cómo me aseguras eso? -inquirió Hinata, molesta.

-¡Fácil! Sólo dime como llegar a Shibuya y puedes caminar como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo diré que no tienes nada que ver.

-¿S-seguro?

-Seguro -nuevamente una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Así que... ¿Trato?

Hinata asintió.

Sin embargo, debía ser sincera. Ella tampoco sabía cómo llegar al barrio Shibuya.

-Por cierto, ¿Me dices tu nombre?

Hinata dudó, pero accedió hacerlo.

-S-soja Hyuga Hinata.

-¿Hinata? ¡Es un nombre muy bonito!

Naruto comenzó a recolectar las bolsas de snacks que había dejado en el suelo, mientras Hinata se sentía un poco ruborizada ya que nunca le habían dicho que su nombre era bonito. Apretó los labios y trato de decirle la verdad a Naruto.

-U-Uzumaki… y-yo...

-Oh no -Naruto observó hacía la salida del callejón-. Oigo pasos...

Hinata se puso tensa al instante que Naruto lo mencionó, tragó saliva.

 _"Confía en Naruto"_

Naruto hizo una seña para que Hinata guardara silencio, la hizo pegar contra la pared a la par que él lo hacía a su lado. Escucharon los pasos, y los murmullos de los agentes que iban desapareciendo lentamente. Cuando creyeron que los oficiales se habían marchado, Naruto se despegó de la pared sin embargo una linterna apunto a su rostro, dejando ver al instante a un oficial, que ordenaba a los dos a alzar los brazos.

-No intenten escapar, están detenidos.

Hinata quería morir.

Estaría castigada de por vida, ni siquiera sabía si volvería a ver la luz del día. Naruto por su parte relajó sus hombros y observó las manecillas del reloj que se movían realizando un molesto sonido, lucía bastante despreocupado pero algo molesto por no poder realizar su misión con los snacks. Los policías realizaban papeleos y atendían llamadas de casos variados, algunos comían mientras charlaban sobre su día. Naruto bufó.

-Y al final no salió como quería.

Hinata lo observó.

-¡Lo que hice fue por una causa noble! Sí lo supieran me darían el nobel de la paz ¡Soy un buen chico!

La chica de pelo azul oscuro desvió la mirada hacia otro agente de policía, deduciendo por su mirada se encontraba hablando con alguien que causaba miedo, el rostro de aquel hombre era blanco y parecía apretarse los labios para no decir alguna incoherencia. Hinata sintió miedo al oír que al colgar la llamada oía su apellido. Se trataba de su padre.

Hinata al instante se sumergió en una ansiedad que no tenía escapatoria, sus manos temblaban por el miedo y no podía dejar de mover sus pies de un lado para otro a causa de su situación, el chico que había robado seguía quejándose sobre lo sucedido, ella no podía soportar estar sentada, con unas esposas alrededor de sus muñecas, el inquietante sonido del viejo reloj desgastado, ella siendo inocente, sabiendo de lo que venía en un par de horas.

Soltó el llanto.

Era la única forma de poder desahogarse por lo que estaba pasando, por la presión y los malos ratos que vendrían a continuación, no quería una vida más miserable a la que ya tenía, no quería volver a sufrir aquel tormentoso castigo, no quería ser tocada por él.

Naruto oyó el sollozo de Hinata, se quedó un rato observándola hasta que logró pasar una de sus manos sobre su mejilla, Hinata lo miró y Naruto soltó una amigable sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Hinata no sabía que sentir respecto al chico, no sabía si odiarlo u sentirse aliviada de que el chico era una persona amigable. No estaba segura. Naruto era un chico realmente generoso y amable, así se notaba y así se comportaba con ella ¿Porqué robaría una tienda?

-Uzumaki...

-Dime Naruto, no me gusta tanta formalidad.

Hinata asintió.

-N-Naruto-kun -logró murmurar ella- ¿Porqué r-robaste en aquella tienda?

Naruto realizó una mueca para convertirla en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Soy adoptado ¿Sabes? -Hinata se quedó un tanto sorprendida- Me escapé del orfanato hace poco y un señor en la calle me salvó, ¡Pero no creas que lo hice porque quería buscar a mis verdaderos padres o algo así! -ella negó con la cabeza- Me fui de allí por los niños.

-¿T-te hacían daño?

-¡No! Al contrario, son unos chicos muy buenos. Lo que sucede es que... -Naruto se apretó los labios- Desde que se cambió de dueño no ha habido comida suficiente para todos, a veces solo alcanzaba para la mitad de los que estábamos y otras veces no había comida. Así que decidí salir del lugar y buscar comida para ellos. Pero esta vez se había acabado mi dinero así que... Tube que hacer esto. Aunque no es la primera vez -soltó una risa avergonzada-. Pero no me molesta estar aquí, de todas formas no fue algo tan grave. Sólo fui cachado por la cámara.

Hinata se sintió conmovida por el pequeño acto de Naruto, después de todo no era un chico malo. Hay veces que las personas resultan ser lo contrario a lo que nos imaginamos, hasta alguien con el aspecto más maligno puede resultar siendo la persona más amable que hayas conocido, todo está en la cabeza y Hinata se sentía culpable de haber pensado lo contrario de Naruto. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de sus brazos y soltó un suspiro.

-Naruto-Kun -el volteó para mirarla-. Eres una buena persona.

Entonces Naruto observó a Hinata sonreír, por primera vez.

El chico se sentía alegre, y de alguna forma agradecido por lo que estaba presenciado. Hinata parecía de pocas palabras pero cuando se trataba de hablar decía las palabras necesarias para poder dar calor al corazón. Naruto le devolvió una sonrisa más amplia, sin antes decir gracias.

-¡Naruto! -se oye el grito de un hombre enojado.

Al instante un policía aparece, con una mirada severa y bastante enojada. Naruto tuvo los pelos de punta y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. El hombre tomó a Naruto de la oreja, soltando un sermón por lo que había pasado.

-Naruto, el jefe estaría realmente enojado si se enterara de esto.

-El no se enfadaría conmigo -gruñó Naruto.

-No lo conoces, estarías en serios problemas -el policía miró hacia Hinata-. Y para el colmo esta pobre jovencita tiene que cargar esto por tu culpa ¡En serio mis más grandes disculpas! Este chico lo único que hace es meterse en problemas.

-¡Ya para Iruka-senpai!

Hinata se quedó contemplando la escena un poco incómoda, sin embargo al cabo de segundos unos agentes aparecieron con su padre detrás de ellos. Hinata tragó saliva, al ver el rostro serio de su padre, el miedo había pasado gracias a Naruto pero ahora el miedo había regresado y era mucho más grande.

A Hinata le sacaron las esposas, pero no tuvo tiempo para despedirse de Naruto ya que su padre caminaba rápido y la mirada aun no la dirigía. Hinata decidió agachar su mirada y esperar a que su padre comience con el tema que había sucedido. Aunque sus pies gritaban para correr lejos de ahí, ella debía mantener la calma y seguir adelante. Naruto tampoco giro para despedirse de ella, tampoco se percato de que ella ya no se encontraba a su lado, algo que a Hinata le dolió un poco.

A unas cuadras de su casa su padre paró de caminar y la decidió mirar.

-No quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese chico nunca más y te prohíbo que hables con extraños en la calle.

Hinata se limitó a asentir, mientras la voz gruesa de su padre sonaba en su cabeza, causando un escalofrío, y los recuerdos nuevamente subiendo a su mente. Hinata cerró los ojos, evitando volver al pasado y tratar de sonreír por la experiencia que había ganado esta noche.

Nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina al correr, nunca se sintió tan libre al hablar, tampoco olvidará el hecho de vivir una aventura, nuevas sensaciones, conocer a una nueva persona, aunque esta vez seria la ultima que le ocurría algo así Hinata estaba contenta y nunca olvidaría al chico sonriente llamado Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. 2- Esencia de libertad

Hinata llevaba horas en su tarea de álgebra. No podía descifrar los problemas rápidamente,y su cabeza parecía explotar. Aún tenía en mente el cumpleaños de su hermana, los días se acercaban peligrosamente pero ella no estaba conforme con el regalo que le daría. Era muy sencillo ¿Acaso su hermana se merecía algo tan sencillo como aquel postre? ¡No! Debería de pensar en algo más, sin embargo, al ver su pequeña chequera se topó con solo 10 yenes. Eso no era suficiente.

Neji le había dicho que la idea de un regalo más costoso se encontraba fuera de sus límites y que algo hecho por ella, y con su propio esfuerzo valdría más que un costoso regalo, aunque no le convencía del todo. Realizó una pequeña lista de cosas que a Hanabi le gustaría. Alejó su libro de álgebra y lo analizó con más profundidad, Hanabi cumplía 12 años, sabía que ella era muy fanática de los libros, el skate y por la tarde practicaba karate. Aunque le costaba admitir ella también quiso tener clases particulares de karate, pero no necesariamente ese tipo de clase,de cualquier tipo, de cocina, de costura o de ballet. Podría tomarlo en los clubes de su colegio, sin embargo, la idea de estar más tiempo en ese lugar y con las compañeras que se encontraban allí prefería volver a casa, donde estaría segura.

Su padre tenía favoritismo hacia su hermana menor, a Hinata en el fondo sentía dolor por aquello, en algún tiempo ella solía ser la pequeña de papá, aún con la existencia de Hanabi pero todo cambió. Su hermana terminó ocupando su lugar, quedándose sola, olvidada por su padre. Hinata no lo niega, pero aún, luego de lo sucedido, desea volver a ser una parte del corazón de su padre, ya que ella está segura de que no ocupa ningún espacio en ese frío corazón.

Luego de tanto pensar Hinata terminó realizando su tarea de álgebra hasta las 11 de la noche, con los ojos pesados y frío en los pies, decidió acostarse, recordado que mañana sería un día más de su miserable vida.

Hinata odiaba la hora del almuerzo. Desde el lugar más alejado de todas las sillas y mesas de la cafetería podrás encontrarla, usualmente comiendo postres o simplemente leyendo un libro. Hinata no era fan de mirar a sus compañeras y a las chicas del colegio, todas consideraban que Hinata era rara y a pesar que Hinata trataba de ignorarlas se moría por tener amigas.

Ella lo había intentado, varias veces. Hacer amigos era una pesadilla para Hinata, para lo que algunos consideran sólo realizar una simple conversación sobre gustos e intereses para Hinata era como saltar a una fosa llena de tiburones donde le esperaba su muerte segura. Hinata consideraba su mayor miedo el hablar con los demás, es más ella preferiría la muerte antes que tener que hacer amistades o hablar enfrente de muchas personas.

" _Soy una ridícula"_ se repetía cuando perdía la oportunidad de poder hablar con alguien.

Sin embargo, le sorprendía la rapidez que logró al hablar con Naruto. Hinata no lo podía negar, pero aquella aventura que vivió es donde se sintió libre, podía ser ella misma ,las palabras salían de por sí de su boca ¿Acaso Naruto logra eso en todos? Esa forma de ser que lo caracterizaba, con tan solo verlo Hinata se sentía libre,con tan solo recordarlo ella podía recordar la brisa que chocaba contra su rostro al correr lejos de la policía, el cosquilleo de la adrenalina subiendo por su cuerpo, extendiendo sus alas, y volando en en campo libre.

Era como si fuese un sueño lejano, algo que solo ocurrió en su mente y a pesar de que en verdad ocurrió esa aventura, solo se quedará en sus recuerdos. En lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.

Ya había pasado una semana desde ese suceso, su padre no habló sobre algún posible castigo pero el no poder ir a buscar a Naruto y que su padre le haya prohibido hablar con él era peor que un castigo. No podía para de pensar que él era la primera persona que conocía y era lo más cercano que tenía como un amigo, a pesar de que fue solo un día. No estaría de más pensar en él y preguntarse _"¿Cómo estarás Naruto-kun?"_

En los pasillos tan transcurridos de su colegio Hinata se encontraba en un grave problema, su mochila, la cual estaba tirada en el piso,estaba siendo pisada, con mucho barro y cortes que se notaba desde lejos. Hinata se acercó y con las manos temblando de miedo comenzó a observar el desastre.

Las chicas, quienes eran de su propia clase, soltaron risas. Soltaron comentarios sobre la persona de Hinata, burlándose de su falda larga que ocultaba el hecho de que no tenía ropa interior debajo, asegurando que esta noche dormiría con 2 hombres y que ella era la desgracia de su familia. Hinata no ocurrió a la violencia, solo se quedo observando aquella mochila que lo conservaba desde primer grado, era el único regalo que su padre le había dado. El único objeto que apreciaba más que a nada.

Lo tomó en sus manos, pensando de qué se trataba de un sueño, busco una manera de reparar los agujero cortados pero no encontraba la forma de taparlos. En los orificios de los agujeros cortados notó que había cáscaras de huevo por dentro, eran huevos rotos que desprendían un horrible aroma.

-Maldita zorra. -gruñó Lee, en forma de broma.

-Púdrete -espetó Nao.

A Hinata se le cristalizaron los ojos, rompiendo un silencioso llanto, abrazando su mochila y sintiendo como un grupo de chicas empezaron a lanzarle huevos.

-Hinata, es la séptima vez que te hacen esto en el año y ya perdí la cuenta de las veces en estos 2 últimos años -se quejó el director, un hombre calvo que no pasaba de los 60-. Ya hablamos sobre al respecto.

Hinata encogió sus hombros.

-Me dices que estás bien y no le cuente a tus padres pero esto es el colmo -el director masajeó sus sienes-. El castigo no será nada para tus compañeras,debes de defenderte, me prometiste que hablarías pero no veo ningún progreso.

Hinata se abrazó a sí misma, cerrando los ojos por unos segundo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-L-lo sé -lo soltó en un susurro inaudible.

\- La próxima que ocurra esto tus compañeras serán expulsadas pero quiero que hables -el hombre calvo dio una mirada fruncida-. Es todo, puedes ir a casa.

La chica de pelo negro azulado asintió, y con pasos lentos emprendió su camino fuera del colegio.

Su sucia mochila iba en su espalda y el olor a huevo desprendía de ella. Hinata iba caminando, con la mirada baja y los labios apretados. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, y sus párpados iban siendo cada vez más pesados.

Si solo supiese como defenderse, si tan solo pudiera hablar así de fácil como lo hizo con Naruto, si tan solo pudiera ser libre también. Hinata se encontraba harta de su maldita personalidad,de sus palabras estancadas en su garganta y el dolor que llevaba en ese preciso momento en el vientre. Las gotas de lágrimas se resbalaban desde su mejilla hasta el piso, con los puños apretados y chocando con cada persona que se cruzaba en su camino. Hinata era un ave que intentaba ser cazado, con lleno de flechas, dolores en el cuerpo pero de alguna razón seguía viva. Aún intentaba escapar de los cazadores a pesar de que no podía defenderse.

Pero Hinata sabía algo, a pesar de que su vida cada día se volvía más miserable, y más difícil de lidiar, sabía que en algún futuro ella sería libre,podría expresarse tanto como ella quisiera, sería como Naruto. Y a pesar del pésimo día que vivió, al ver aquella melena rubia pasar enfrente suyo en un salto salvaje supo que su día no estaba arruinado, y que estaba cada vez más ansiosa de ser como el.

Entonces lo reconoció, ella realmente admiraba a Naruto Uzumaki, quien acababa de pasar y dejo en ella esa esencia de libertad.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Lo siento por no presentarme en el primer capítulo pero soy nueva aquí así que muchas cosas no entiendo muy bien aún. Quiero agradecer a xXAiKawaiiChanXx y a Yokai-Onechan por sus comentarios 3 Me alegraron el día. Lo más probable es que suba los capítulos los domingos, por tiempo y cuestión de corrección (Créditos a mi novio xd) Bueno ¡Es todo! Muchas gracias y mucho amor 3**


	3. 3- Un fantasma

La noche había caído en Tokio, mediante la luna llena iba arribando al punto más alto del cielo estrellado, un hombre delgado de pelo largo, logró salir de una casa abandonada; ubicada en un prestigioso barrio. Sin éxito se subió a un auto ubicado en una esquina.

Él, frustrado por la búsqueda sin éxito, tomó una botella de Whisky que se encontraba debajo del asiento, dio un trago, mientras observaba la calma noche en Tokio, su chófer, soltó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿No era la casa?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Maldito Deidara, no sé porque me fio en las informaciones baratas que me da.

-Es el único que conoce sobre la situación, Orochimaru-sama.

Kabuto no comento nada más al notar la frustración de su jefe, mientras continuaba conduciendo, sin perder la concentración en el camino. Orochimaru por su parte se limitó a mirar la ventana, maldiciendo en voz baja, la idea de recuperar aquello que perdió, día a día lo atormentaba, sin lograr el éxito que buscaba. Sin embargo, al pasar unas cuadras, las sirenas de los oficiales comenzaron a retumbar por toda la calle, cegando la visión con tan solo observar las intensas luces. Kabuto soltó un chasquido con sus labios y apretó el acelerador. Orochimaru, quien iba con la botella de whisky en su mano, no pudo evitar maldecir lo que estaba sucediendo nuevamente.

Kabuto logra esconderse al doblar a una esquina, consiguiendo tiempo para su jefe, quien preparaba una pistola. Al par de 5 minutos los oficiales aparecieron enfrente de ellos, rodeándolos detrás para delante. Kabuto, quien observaba por los lados hasta encontrarse con un callejón, realizó una rápida maniobra para ingresar allí. Se pudo oír como algunos coches de los agentes policiales chocaron fuertemente, y algunos oficiales bajaban de los coches para correr tras el auto perseguido. El refuerzo tardaría en llegar, asegurando una escapada magnífica para Kabuto.

Orochimaru guardó la pistola.

-Definitivamente, maldito Deidara.

Hinata no podía concentrarse en dormir, su mente se encontraba despierta, todo lo que había pasado en el día seguía en su mente y los recuerdos de aquel día volvían nuevamente. Había noches en los cuales Hinata no podía pegar los ojos, los recuerdos atacaban su mente y Hinata lo único que podía hacer era imaginarse situaciones que le hacían sentir mejor.

Aunque no lo demostraba, le gustaría poder tener una buena relación con sus compañeras de clases, tener amigas e invitarlas a pasar el tiempo en su casa, así como Hanabi lo hacía. Su hermana menor era popular en su escuela, todos la consideraba una persona interesante y eso sin mencionar que era la presidente de su clase. Ellas no van al mismo colegio, Hanabi tuvo el prestigio de entrar en un colegio privado mixto, con diferentes personas, más amigables. Iba al mismo colegio que su primo Neji, como relatan en la mesa a la hora de la cena Hinata sabe que a veces pasan los recreos juntos, hacen equipos en deportes y van a las mismas excursiones, sin embargo, Hinata comentaba que su día estuvo bien y todo acababa allí. De todas formas a su padre no le daba importancia y su madre se encontraba tan ocupada hablando sobre los fallos de la casa. Hinata no quería molestar, no quería molestar con su miserable vida a sus padres, aunque para su padre ella prácticamente no existía.

La madre de Hinata era una mujer hermosa, de pelo lacio y negro con los ojos color miel. Era una madre muy ocupada con los asuntos de la casa, y más con la tienda de ropa que tenía cerca de la ciudad. Hinata no culpaba a su madre por la razón de su padre al ser como era, pero había veces que deseaba que ella fuera más unida a sus hijos y que tengan una muy buena amistad, Hinata sabía que eso era mucho pedir pero intentarlo no estaría de menos.

Nadie en su casa sabía lo que ella sufría, nadie conocía su vida en el colegio.

Hinata se despertó tarde, cuando sintió el Sol sobre su cara, ella corrió directamente a la ducha para luego comer un ligero desayuno y llegar exactamente al horario de entrada. Hinata se encontraba agitada, las gotas de sudor recorría su rostro y le costaba saludar a los profesores que pasaban por los pasillos. Nuevamente, al ingresar a su aula, los comentarios explotaron, haciendo que Hinata apriete de nuevo su falda. Se ubicó en su lugar y trato de pensar algo bonito.

Pero no supo porque pensó en Naruto.

En el recreo, el director había llamado a Hinata para informarle que sus compañeras le comprarían una nueva mochila, Hinata no quiso aceptar la idea pero el director insistió con la idea. Esta mañana Hinata tuvo que venir con su mochila toda cortada, logró coser algunas partes disimulando los cortes. Ella apreciaba aquella mochila y no la cambiaría por otra. Pero Hinata no pudo pronunciar más de tres palabras y aceptó la idea del director.

-Es que me preocupo por ti, Hinata-chan.

Hinata dio una sonrisa no tan convencida como respuesta y volvió a salir de la oficina del director. Esa tarde, Hinata no presentaba signos de tener hambre, apenas había tocado el sándwich de atún que rápidamente se había preparado, por otro lado tenía un pastel de fresas que había guardado de la cena anterior pero no le apetecía del todo.

Esta vez se hallaba sentada en el patio del colegio, Hinata tenía la costumbre de sentarse todos los miércoles allí. Miraba a una persona en especial. En el campo de deportes, se encontraba un grupo de chicas entrenando para el próximo torneo a nivel nacional, una chica de cabello rubio era la capitana, Hinata miraba hacia ella, miraba a Ino Yamanaka. Hinata no siempre fue solitaria, antes tenía una amiga y esa amiga era Ino. Eran inseparables pero desde que Hinata se mudó al colegio donde se encuentra perdió el contacto con ella, para el primer año de la preparatoria, ella apareció en el mismo colegio y muy diferente. Ino solía ser una chica muy extrovertida, le encantaba los deportes y las flores pero su aspecto era muy descuidado, cosa que causaba que los niños y a veces niñas se burlaran de ella. Hinata no la reconoció cuando la vio por primera vez, solo pudo reconocerla por su nombre. Ino nunca utilizaba faldas o remeras muy ajustadas, sin embargo, ahora esas prendas eran lo único que conocía su clóset. Ino no fue una excepción al trato de Hinata, ni siquiera la reconoció y cuando Hinata intentó hablarle, Ino la ignoró, dejando a Hinata totalmente devastada.

Ino solía ir a casa de Hinata para realizar postres, y en ocasiones, salían a vender sus creaciones. Hinata no sabe si a Ino le gustaba aún lo dulce o si es que seguía interesada en la cocina, pero cada vez que podía, dejaba un trozo de pastel cerca de su bolso. Nunca supo si lo comía o si lo desecha en el basurero pero tampoco oía una queja alguna.

Ino pertenecía a la otra sección, ella nunca se había burlado de Hinata pero tampoco hablado. Hinata varías veces se cuestionaba si era correcto hablarle pero nunca tuvo el valor para poder hablarle. Ino era la capitana del equipo de fútbol de su colegio, era popular y tenía muchos amigos, mientras que Hinata era simplemente un fantasma en los pasillos. Uno cual todos odiaban y tenían miedo pero siempre lo ignoraba. Hinata a veces se imaginaba a ella traspasando los cuerpos de los demás, parecía que no tenía esencia alguna, era como si estuviera en otra dimensión y era espectadora de todo lo que ocurría pero cuando aparecía en aquella dimensión todo era dolor y sufrimiento.

Hinata suspiro, y como cada miércoles dejó un postre a lado del bolso de Ino.

La campanilla de salida sonó puntualmente, Hinata tomó sus cosas y caminó fuera del colegio. Tenía una idea para conseguir dinero para el cumpleaños de Hanabi, recordar a Ino le hizo dar cuenta de que sus postres no eran tan malos y quizás si los vendía conseguiría un dinero razonable. Pero antes debía de avisar a su madre que estaría llegando tarde y conseguir los ingredientes necesarios para realizar los postres.

 _"Todo saldrá perfecto"_ se repetía en la cabeza, con bastante entusiasmo.

Sin embargo, al doblar una esquina alguien la toma de la mano, causando la sensación de sorpresa en el interior de Hinata. Unos ojos azules conectan directamente a los ojos perlas de Hinata, automáticamente sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

-N-Naruto-kun -susurró, al cabo de segundos.

-Hinata ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados!

Hinata sintió una especie de sensación al oír eso.

-¿E-en s-serio?

-¡Claro! Eres mi amiga ¿No?

 _"Amiga..."_

Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Tenía un amigo! Ella asintió torpemente, apretando con más intensidad la mano de Naruto.

-¡Genial! -Naruto regaló una de sus cálidas sonrisas-. Verás, necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿A-ayuda?

Naruto asintió.

-Ven, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Hinata no pudo hablar, nuevamente Naruto la estaba llevando lejos de donde debía de ir. Tomados de la mano, sin el miedo como la primera vez, Hinata estaba corriendo con Naruto, no sabía a dónde y tampoco le importaba a donde iba. De repente todo las preocupaciones y los problemas desaparecieron, con Naruto a su lado, sabía que viviría una aventura nueva y eso a Hinata le intrigaba.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí reportandome, trate de que este capítulo sea largo pero no salió como lo esperaba T.T Quiero agradecer a PhoebeHDA, annie marvell y a AsahiDragneel77 por sus comentarios. Nuevamente créditos a mi editor ¡Y que tengan un lindo inicio de semana! Nos vemos el domingo que viene 3**


	4. 4- Un pájaro

Cuando los pájaros se arriman a su vuelo, ellos lo hacen sin miedo, sintiendo el viento contra su rostro, extendiendo sus alas en el gran cielo, volando a un destino donde saben que todo estará bien.

Hinata se encontraba volando,a lado de Naruto la perspectiva era diferente, todo de repente era más bello. La peliazul sentía a su corazón delirar, palpitando rápidamente, con los ojos bien abiertos, la sangre circulando por todo su cuerpo, la adrenalina a flor de piel.

A Hinata se le erizaba los pelos.

Naruto la observó, y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, no dijo nada, siguió tomando la mano de Hinata, llevándola a su lado, sin importar las consecuencias. Hinata ante Naruto era una chica bastante intrigante, era una chica de tan pocas palabras, no era un libro abierto, era difícil descifrar lo que que ella estaba pensando o sintiendo. Naruto sabía que Hinata era una chica bastante tímida, se lo notaba con tan solo verla y por el temblor que transmitía cuando tomaba su mano, no estaba acostumbrada a eso y Naruto lo sabía.

Naruto miró al cielo, el Sol iba bajando lentamente, las estrellas ya podían ser captadas si tan solo achinaras tus ojos. Hinata, por su parte, miraba la espalda de Naruto, sus manos entrelazadas y el aroma de verano que desprendía el ambiente se filtraba por sus fosas nasales. Pasaron varias tiendas, edificios e barrios, Hinata sabía en el fondo que se encontraba muy lejos de su hogar, pero no había de qué preocuparse, esto era lo que estaba esperando toda la semana, esto era lo que esperaba hace tiempo.

Naruto paró de golpe.

Hinata casi tropieza ante el acto, se sostiene gracias a la espalda de Naruto y tímidamente se anima a mirar hacia donde el rubio observaba. Se sorprendió al ver una casa bastante grande, una lujosa con ventanales que se asemejan a las iglesias y una entrada donde fácilmente entraría su armario y cama juntos, sin ningún problema. Hinata se preguntó dónde se encontraba pero no se animaba a decirlo.

-Llegamos.

Naruto dio tres pasos adelante, esperando a que Hinata lo siguiera, sin embargo, Hinata estaba parada sin moverse, con las manos apretando su falda y la vista pegando al suelo, Naruto la miró confundido ¿Acaso estaba mal traerla a su casa? Era una amiga más y no veía el problema.

-¿Hinata? -Naruto se acercó con cuidado a Hinata, tratando de encontrar su mirada- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿E-está bien que venga aquí?

-Tranquila, mis padres adoptivos no están. Ellos vuelven muy tarde. Estaremos bien si es que eso te preocupa.

Hinata apretó con más fuerza su falda, un rojo intenso recorrió por su rostro, sus piernas temblaban, por unos segundos Naruto se encontraba desconcertado, no comprendía lo que Hinata trataba de decir o hacer. La noche comenzaba a caer y era mejor si comenzaban a adentrarse a la casa.

-H-Hinata-murmuró Naruto.

Esta vez tomó de su brazo, sin esperarlo Hinata reaccionó, apartando la mano. Naruto se quedó perplejo por la reacción, ahora lo comprendía, había cometido un gran error. Traer a una chica en su casa sin padres y de noche, más sin decirle concretamente las intenciones ¡Ella debería de pensar que era un pervertido! Naruto abrió su boca al instante, pero no logró articular nada. Los pequeños brazos de Hinata rodeaban su cintura y su pequeño rostro se escondía en su pecho, de repente, vio el rostro de Hinata.

Ella estaba sonriendo, con algunas lágrimas bajando en sus mejillas.

-Estoy tan feliz de que me hayas traído a tu casa, Naruto-kun. -Hinata pronunció al instante- Eres el primer amigo que me invita a su casa ¡M-muchas gracias!

Hinata se apartó y dio una reverencia hacia Naruto. El rubio, aún desconcertado pero a la vez aliviado, no entendía qué pasaba con Hinata pero sin ningún preámbulo más la invitó a pasar.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida al ver la lujosa sala, todo parecía haberse sacado de una revista de artículos para la casa, tan estético y con buen gusto. Dudo unos segundos al sentarse, sentía que ensuciaba las blancas fundas de sillón. Hinata nunca había estado en un lugar tan lujoso, de tanta emoción no se había dado cuenta que había ingresado al barrio de gente rica de la ciudad. Tampoco se había percatado de lo bien vestido que iba Naruto, con una remera negra y una chaqueta naranja, unos pantalones ajustados color azul y unas zapatillas de marca color negro también. Hinata por unos instantes se sintió un poco inferior, sus zapatillas de colegio estaban desgastadas y su falda ya ni siquiera tenía su color original de tanto usarla y lavarla ¿A caso Naruto se habrá percatado de eso?

-¿No tienes hambre? Hay muchos dulces o bocadillos. Tu solo dime lo que quieres.

Hinata se encontraba avergonzada, negó con la cabeza.

Naruto tampoco insistió.

-Está bien -Naruto se sentó a lado suyo-. Ya que estamos aquí te contaré porque necesito de tu ayuda.

Hinata asintió.

-Verás, tengo un hermano llamado Sasuke -Naruto comenzó, con la voz alta y los ojos luminosos-. Esta semana se encontraba un tanto extraño, no era de comer y a cada rato generaba discusiones con nuestros padres. Me trate de acercar a él pero él sólo me decía "Vete de aquí, Naruto" -imita una voz gruesa y seria, a Hinata le recordó a su padre. Estuve investigando en su habitación y encontré una carta de una chica llamada Sakura -el rostro de Naruto demostró disgusto. Así que me acerque a él para preguntar por aquella chica y se molestó mucho más ¡Hasta que me cerró la puerta en la cara!

Hinata se encontraba divertida, Naruto se veía realmente molesto por lo que aquel chico hacía y por su reacción culpaba a esa chica "Sakura" como causa principal. Hinata no comprendía bien qué tipo de relación llevaban los comentados pero quizás sea de un interés amoroso.

-¿Qué tú crees que sea, Hinata? ¿Crees que esa Sakura estará armando un complot para que Sasuke y yo nos llevemos mal?

Hinata se sentía especial, ni siquiera Hanabi se acerca a ella para pedirle algún consejo o ayuda en algo. Pero al ser su primera vez no sabía que decir, no estaba segura si su deducción era correcta. Se empezaba a desesperar y Naruto seguía mirándola fijamente, con esos pacíficos ojos azules. Hinata sabía que si daba un mal consejo Naruto se enojaría y quizás ya nunca la buscaría, dejarían de tener una amistad y Hinata debería de dejar de soñar en tener aventuras con él.

Al no obtener respuesta y la curiosidad sobre la respuesta de la chica aumentaba, Naruto acerco su rostro más de lo normal, Hinata podía sentir su respiración agitada y sus ojos tan centrada en ella que no supo cómo reaccionar, se encontraba nerviosa, Naruto había invadido de más su espacio personal y no sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal.

Una fuerte luz parpadeó, dándole un respingón a Hinata. Ella se quedó sin poder ver unos segundos hasta conseguir la claridad de su vista. Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con un chico alto y esbelto, la piel pálida y los ojos completamente negros. El cabello iba despeinado y su atuendo era de marca cara tal como Naruto. Llevaba una cámara profesional colgada de su cuello y una sonrisa maliciosa que adornaba su rostro.

-Así que Naruto trajo a una chica en la casa -dijo, mientras comenzó a descender de las escaleras-. Y los capté en el momento justo.

Naruto lo miró con fastidio.

-¡No seas idiota, Sasuke! Es sólo mi amiga.

-¿Ah, sí? Tengo una foto que demuestra lo contrario.

-¡Elimínala! -exclamó con enojo.

-Es una lástima que Naruto sea tu novio, de seguro es horrible.

Sasuke miró fijamente a Hinata, ella no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, estaba sin palabras ante la situación. Nunca había presenciado algo igual, ni siquiera con Hanabi se realizaban ese tipo de bromas, eran unas hermanas completamente tranquilas y su primo Neji es de tener mucho respeto, casi no bromeaban.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Me haces quedar mal con mi amiga!

 _"Amiga…"_

Hinata sonrió, esas palabras quedaban perfectas en la boca de Naruto.

 _"Amiga, amiga ¡Amiga!"_

Tenía un amigo, alguien le consideraba como una amiga y estaba en la casa de uno. Hinata no podía pedir más, era tan feliz con cosas sencillas como estas, nunca nadie se había tomado el valor de considerarla como una amiga, tampoco de conocerla y Naruto se encontraba enfrente de ella, haciendo una excepción. Diciéndolo en voz alta, sin miedo. Sasuke tampoco se burló de el por ser amigos, al contrario, se encontraban diciéndolo con normalidad. Ellos seguían discutiendo, pero esta vez algo fuera del tema. Parecían una pareja de viejos discutiendo sobre quien dejó encendida la calefacción anoche y que si eso continuaba el precio de la electricidad elevaría. Se imaginó a Naruto con un vestido y, a Sasuke con un bigote y panza.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su interior, sin contener sus mejillas quietas colocó su mano contra sus labios, intentando retener lo que quería salir. Pero no pudo.

Hinata soltó una risa.

Naruto y Sasuke giraron al instante para observar a la peliazul, la chica se reía de manera angelical y pacíficamente. La discusión de ambos se cortó, y optaron por fijar su mirada en Hinata.

-¿Hinata? -cuestionó, Naruto.

Hinata se ruborizó ¿A caso estaba mal lo que había hecho?

-L-lo siento, c-creo que me voy.

Ella se sentía culpable.

Hinata reaccionó al instante y al cabo de segundos se encontraba corriendo lejos de la casa de Naruto, la luna llena alumbraba el cielo y la fría ventisca de la noche soplaba ante Hinata. Lo había arruinado, no sabía lo que había hecho pero estaba segura que no debía hacerlo.

Hinata había olvidado lo que significaba reír, no recuerda la última vez que lo había hecho o si alguna vez lo habrá hecho. Sus recuerdos se mezclaban en su cabeza, a veces no distinguía lo que era real o si algo realmente pasó. Al tratar los feos recuerdos aparecían, tomando todo su cuerpo bajo presión, causando un gran dolor de cabeza. La visión se le nublaba y tropezó por culpa de sus torpes pies, no cayó al suelo pero siguió corriendo.

Hinata paró unos segundos a causa del cansancio, conteniendo la respiración.

En una esquina se encontraba unos señores que aparentaban mala espina, Hinata quiso retroceder al ver como se acercaban, nuevamente su respiración se encontraba agitada, estaba corriendo pero no encontraba escapatoria. Cayó en el suelo, sus piernas le temblaban y los recuerdos se asomaban en su mente. Su padre de repente apareció enfrente de ella, tomándola dé la cintura, Hinata sintió asco. Sin embargo, lo que veía se mezclaba, hacia una especie de realidad con pasado. Aquellos hombres trataban de rasgar la falda de Hinata, mientras uno solo se preparaba para bajar su pantalón. Hinata no tenía voz, trato de gritar pero no podía, las lágrimas bajaban por sus pómulos y su cuerpo temblaba. Se sentía indefensa.

Nuevamente no tenía voz para expresarse y salir del aprieto.

Aquel pájaro que hace un momento atrás se sentía libre ahora se sentía acorralado, por unos cazadores y en cuestión de segundos sería comida gratis.

Uno tomo el rostro de Hinata, observándola con más determinación. Los ojos de aquel hombre no eran los ojos azules pacíficos de Naruto, eran verdes y causaban asco. Esos ojos pasaron a ser al mismo color de sus ojos, y la voz recorría por su mente.

 _"Es por tu bien, Hinata"_

Hinata sintió el frío pasar por su piernas, cerró los ojos y dejó que todo pasara.

Al abrir los ojos se percató de que se había desmayado, aún estaba en la calle pero se estaba moviendo. Hinata no estaba caminando, tampoco volando, estaba en los brazos de Naruto.

-N-naruto-kun -susurró, soltando nuevamente algunas lágrimas.

-Tranquila, Hinata. Todo estará bien.

Pero Hinata no se sentía del todo segura, tenía un presentimiento extraño. Había algo en Naruto aunque no lo notaba. Estaba tan adentro de él que ni siquiera el mundo lo notaba.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

 **Aclaración: Sasuke no es el hermano biológico de Naruto. Si recuerdan, Naruto es adoptado.**

 **Muchas gracias a: carlos29, LoboSagaz, Carolina y a Jony por sus comentarios. Nos leemos el domingo que viene.**


	5. 5- Promesa

La noche seguía calma y pacífica, la luna llena alumbrando las calles, las estrellas haciéndole compañía y los pocos autos que transitaban por el barrio de Hinata.

Naruto caminaba lentamente, mientras Hinata reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Naruto, oyendo latido por latido, tratando de caer en el sueño y olvidar lo sucedido. Pero no podía. Se encontraba inquieta, al igual que las manos de Naruto, que parecían temblar del miedo. Hinata no lo comprendía ¿Cómo Naruto logró vencer a esos hombres? Eran como seis y Naruto es un simple muchacho, de una contextura física promedia ¿A caso sabía algún arte marcial? ¿O Sasuke ayudó en lo cometido? Y si fue así ¿Por qué Sasuke no está con ellos en ese preciso momento? Hinata realmente quería las respuestas.

Miró a Naruto, no tenía ningún rasguño alguno, su ropa tenía algunas manchas de sangre pero lo demás prácticamente estaba intacto.

-N-Naruto-kun -Hinata logró pronunciar, al instante, la miró.

-¿Sí?

Hinata sintió un escalofrío al ver la mirada perturbadora de Naruto, parecía un niño traumado por algún hecho muy relevante ¿A caso Naruto...? No, eso era imposible. Hinata tragó saliva.

-Tú... Es decir... ¿C-cómo derrotaste a aquellos hombres?

Naruto soltó una sonrisa un tanto cínica.

-No lo sé...

El paró de caminar.

-N-Naruto...

-No... No lo recuerdo. Sólo recuerdo haberte visto y ya... Lo demás es historia.

Hinata no se encontraba muy convencida del todo, Naruto no se veía normal, no demostraba esa seguridad y alegría que solía derrochar, se encontraba... Diferente.

Hinata aprovechó la falta de caminata y bajo de los brazos de Naruto, se podía contener de pie pero con mucho esfuerzo ya que sentía que en cualquier momento caería a debido al temblor que sentía sus piernas. Hinata pudo visualizar sus piernas desnudas, sin el excesivo largor de la falda que siempre solía vestir, se sentía enferma con tan solamente verlas. Eran pálidas y cortas. Hinata tenía una fobia y esa era mostrar de más sus piernas.

Naruto sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta retazos de la falda de Hinata, realizó una mueca al ver la expresión de desagrado de Hinata.

-Si quieres... Te compro una nueva.

Hinata negó son la cabeza.

A pesar de las malas sensaciones, y las preguntas sin responder, Hinata estaba olvidándose de algo muy importante y eso era que Naruto acababa de salvar su vida. Si Naruto no hubiese llegado a tiempo, ella se encontraría tirada, con el frío de la noche, sin ropa y a la mañana siguiente sería portada de un periódico. Toda su clase estaría nuevamente pendiente de ella y todo se complicaría más tanto como la escuela como en su casa. Naruto se había convertido en su héroe, alguien digno de admirar. De alguna manera debía de devolver aquello que el acababa de hacer, no importa cómo lo hizo o si en verdad lo hizo, ella se encontraba a salvo y el también. Naruto Uzumaki le había rescatado.

-No es necesario. Hiciste mucho por mi -Hinata apretó sus labios-. Naruto-kun, gracias por haberme salvado -Hinata se inclinó ante Naruto.

Naruto tomó a Hinata de sus hombros, colocándola en su postura normal.

-No, yo debería de disculparme. Llegué tarde. Si te hubiera seguido antes, esto no hubiera pasado -él tomó de sus manos -. Hinata, te prometo que esta será la última vez que pasarás por esto. A partir de ahora, te cuidaré.

Naruto elevó las manos cerradas de Hinata para ponerlas contra su frente, cerrando los ojos y susurrando un "-Te lo prometo."

Hinata sintió un leve cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, nadie nunca hubiera hecho esto por ella y allí estaba Naruto, nuevamente siendo el primero, haciendo lo que nadie haría. Estando para ella y realizando promesas que forjarían cada vez su relación. Hinata cerró los ojos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo el tan alegre aura de Naruto que había vuelto. No podía estar más que agradecida.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que había llegado en su casa, miró a Naruto y agradeció de que la haya traído hasta ahí pero él debía de marcharse. Naruto se sintió un poco excluido al ver que Hinata no le había invitado a pasar, sin embargo, era tarde y un chico con Hinata a estas horas quedaba mal.

La peliazul no se había percatado de la hora y de que no había llegado a su casa a la hora que correspondía, tampoco no avisó nada ¡Y ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta! Hinata comenzó a desesperarse, era tarde y su falda estaba rasguñada. Su padre la mataría ¿Cómo explicaba lo que acababa de pasar? Se distrajo tanto con la idea de volver a tener una aventura con Naruto que todo lo que acontecía a la realidad desapareció.

Naruto ya no se encontraba a lado suyo, ahora era tiempo de pagar el precio de ir a otro lado con él. Hinata abrió la puerta de su casa, tragó saliva e ingresó al vestíbulo principal.

Se sorprendió al no ver el rostro severo de su padre en la sala, tampoco a su madre preocupada durmiendo en las escaleras. A pesar de sentirse aliviada, esto era extraño. Subió lentamente, peldaño por peldaño hasta que logró ingresar a su habitación.

Hinata cerró los ojos una vez a estar acostada en su cama, trato de dormir pero en su cabeza todo daba vueltas, sentía asco, miedo y mareo. Todo era tan confuso. Tenía imágenes distorsionadas en su mete, pasando una y otra vez, sin entender lo que pasaba. Agujas de inyecciones, doctores y una luz intensa sobre su rostro ¿Sobre qué trataba esto? No lo comprendía. No era común de su parte tener pesadillas, es más, no recuerda la última que tuvo.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata, fue corriendo al baño para evitar preguntas respecto a su llegada tardía de anoche. Al sentir las gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo se sintió relajada y sin la sensación de aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo. Frotó con fuerza sus manos, sus piernas y su abdomen, sacando toda esa suciedad mental que tenía en su cabeza. Hinata se sintió mejor una vez que terminó en darse un baño. Sin embargo, ahora había un problema más grande y ese era una excusa para sus padres ¿Qué diría? Una excusa sencilla sería que fue a la casa de una amiga pero nadie creería que ella tuviera una, tal vez podría decir que tuvo tarea extra en el colegio y su batería se acabó por eso no puso avisar nada pero ella era una excelente alumna, y tareas acumuladas no tenía. Hinata no quería contar lo que había sucedido, lo más probable es que su padre nunca más la deje ir caminando sola del colegio hasta la casa o su madre le prohibiría salir con amigos, a pesar de todo sus padres se preocupan por ella pero sería molestia llenarles con sus problemas cotidianos, ella debía de resolverlos sola, sin la ayuda de nadie.

Una vez abajo, Hinata se percató de la ausencia de sus padres. Neji y Hanabi se encontraban charlando cómodamente en la mesa de la cocina, y por lo que notaba ellos la estaban esperando.

-Hinata, buenos días -dijo Neji, con una sonrisa amigable.

-¡Te estábamos esperando! No sabemos cómo hacer un desayuno normal. -expresó Hanabi- Cuando mamá no se encuentra es difícil todo.

 _"¿Cómo?"_

-¿Qué quieren para desayunar? -Hinata se movió nerviosa hasta la heladera-. Si quieren hago waffles o pescado frito.

-Mmm, prefiero comer algo salado -Neji observó a Hanabi-. Una semana entera comimos algo dulce como desayuno, está vez déjame elegir a mí.

-Está bien... -aceptó Hanabi de mala gana.

-Pescado frito para el desayuno entonces -Hinata sacó de la heladera los ingredientes necesarios, se colocó su delantal y se concentró en cocinar, sin embargo las ganas de preguntar a donde había ido sus padres la carcomían -¿A-a dónde fueron mamá y papá?

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Hoy papá tiene una cena muy importante en su trabajo, mamá la acompaña porque es invitación para dos, se marcharon ayer al mediodía Hanabi suspiró-. Me gustaría saber de qué trabaja papá.

Hinata realizó una mueca mientras picaba las verduras, cerró los ojos y nuevamente trató de no recordar.

-Es un trabajo horrible.

Ella murmuró, para sí misma, y nadie lo había notado.

* * *

 **Les pido una enorme disculpa por mi ausencia, estuve enferma y mis exámenes en el colegio terminan al fina mañana. Intentaré actualizar este domingo, y recuperar la racha que tenía con publicar los capítulos, ¡Gracias por todo!**


End file.
